


A Dance

by EdenMaster



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenMaster/pseuds/EdenMaster
Summary: Caitlin goes to a strip club and gets offered a dance by the one and only Iris.
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Iris West
Kudos: 8





	A Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Caitlin has a penis

**Iris:** Hey stranger would you like a dance?

 **Caitlin:** (nervously) Sure.

 **Iris:** Follow me.

Iris took Caitlin's hand and lead her to a private room with a comfy sofa. The door was shut behind them and Caitlin sat down.

Iris approached the pole in the middle.

 **Iris:** What's your name beautiful?

 **Caitlin** : Caitlin

 **Iris:** That's a sexy name.

 **Caitlin:** Thanks.

Iris started the music and began dancing for Caitlin. She went up and down the pole and gave a nice view of her chocolate cleavage. Caitlin couldn't help but get hard, and she felt her erection growing. Iris put her ass on her crotch and Caitlin's cock head happened to be in between her ass cheeks. Caitlin gasped at the sensation.

 **Caitlin:** (breathing heavy) Fuccck. . .

Iris then turned around got on top of Caitlin she lightly scratched her finger nails on Caitlin's, creating a tingling sensation and put her lips extremely close to hers without kissing. Iris put Caitlin's hands on her thicc ass.

 **Iris:** It's okay baby. You can touch me. . . and I can feel your boner. . .

Iris's pussy was not by accident rubbing against Caitlin's dick. As Iris rubbed herself against her, she feel herself getting closer to ejaculation. It only took Iris to tap her tip lightly with her fingers for her to cum in her pants. 

Iris felt her cock spasm against her pussy. She got off of Caitlin and saw jizz seeping to her belly button and licked it up and swallowed it.

 **Iris:** Mmmmm. Delicious.

 **Caitlin:** That was so hot.

 **Iris:** I'll tell you what. Since you're so cute how about we exchange numbers then we can have some real sexy fun?

 **Caitlin:** Absolutely.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was kinda shorter than what I usually do. It's been a while since I posted anything and I'm just trying to start small.


End file.
